Among the Shadows
by GothLoner
Summary: [Inspired by Bleach Episode 304] Ichigo is simply a young doctor treating a world inhabited peacefully by both humans and monsters. However, his life truly begins when his father sends him to live with and treat the young vampire lord Uryu Ishida, who suffers from constant fainting spells and illness. As a relationship blooms, so does a plot to destroy the race of vampires forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, it would seem that I have finally been granted the time to write stories once more. It's a rather good thing, as well, since I am practically bursting with ideas. This one actually just formed in my mind recently, so I decided to start with it.

I have never written a story like this before; it is not set in the actual world of Bleach, but rather a Victorian-style world. My inspiration for this story came from Bleach Episode 304, the side story where everyone is turned into popular monsters. Uryu is cast as a vampire, but he does not drink blood, therefore rendering him anemic.

Also, a fair warning to you, as I was younger and more naïve in my older stories, I did not write about anything containing gay relationships; but over my absence I have come to enjoy the beauty that is yaoi… and have become somewhat of an addict. This story will contain some minor yaoi (shounen ai, really), but there will be nothing graphic.

Now then, I hope that you will enjoy this story even if it is rather different from my usual stories. Please review if you can!

Also, I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters. They belong solely to Tite Kubo.

* * *

"Yeah, Dad, I get it! All I'm saying is that I just don't understand why _I'm _the one who has to watch over this guy!" a rather irate Ichigo stated as he pouted in seat.

"Because you're a doctor-in-training and I need your help! This will be good for you!" his father, Dr. Isshin Kurosaki, replied, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling of the rather small carriage they were currently traveling in as it hit a bump in the road.

His son and apprentice, Ichigo Kurosaki, sat directly across from him, sulking in a slouched position. "'Good for me'?! I have to live with a patient, in his _house_, for a few months while you're off to some little backwater village to treat an epidemic! How is that 'good for me'?!" he growled.

"It will make you a better doctor, son! Just trust me! That's how I met your mother, you know!" Isshin stated, bouncing in his seat happily. "She was so young and I had to stay at her house while she recovered from a bad flu. It was the most romantic thing!"

Ichigo knocked a few of his father's random sparkles away from him. "Great, so now you're telling me that I'm gonna fall in love with this _guy_? Geez, old man…"

"Well, no, but you might finally be able to make a friend," Isshin replied, suddenly growing serious. "I'm not blind, Ichigo. I know that all of the traveling I have to do for my job as a doctor isn't really healthy when it comes to relationships. That's why I decided to let you take the job that I was asked to do."

Another bump jostled the carriage. "Geez! Why does this guy have to live so far outside of civilization anyway? Is he some kind of hermit or something?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, that's right! I haven't told you, yet, have I?" Isshin replied in glee. "Our patient lives so far away because his home is a castle!"

"A what?!"

"A castle! Our patient is the son of the great and famous Dr. Ryuuken Ishida!"

A few dots floated above Ichigo's head as he attempted to process what he had just heard.

"The son of a _doctor_?"

Isshin nodded.

"And he's calling a _doctor _to come and treat him?"

Another nod… and more floating dots.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh, please! Don't give me that! Dr. Ishida is very busy! He's often away on business trips and such, and so, being old friends, he wrote me asking to take care of his son for him! But of course, I have to take care of that poor little sick village…"

"Yeah, yeah, so I have to do it, right?" Ichigo sighed. "Fine. But just who is this guy and what am I supposed to be treating?"

"Uryu Ishida. Age 19. To be treated for recurring fainting spells and declining health. He is often ill and finds it occasionally hard to fall asleep," Isshin stated professionally.

"Right, so 19, huh? He's a year younger than I am… And here I thought it was gonna be some creepy old guy or a really young kid," Ichigo stated casually.

"Oh, yes, and there one more thing that you have to know..." Isshin began. "Uryu's a vampire."

Ichigo nearly choked on air. "What?! A _vampire_?! Are you crazy?! I've hardly ever treated them before! I've treated a few werewolves, and a few witches, but I think I've only treated one vampire before!"

"Relax! Vampires have the same anatomy as humans basically. They don't even really have to drink blood to survive anymore! Most vampires have found ways to survive without drinking blood in order to be more accepted in society. That's how the Ishida family has always worked. No bodily surprises or blood-sucking! I promise!"

"Right… Just like you promised that werewolf wouldn't bite me if I scratched its ear…" Ichigo shivered.

Isshin burst out laughing. "Oh, that was a good one!"

Ichigo smiled evilly. "Yeah, almost as good as the time that I told you that witch was into you and you got turned into a frog for trying to hit on her!"

Isshin stopped laughing. "Now that was mean! At least I found a cure so that you wouldn't turn into a werewolf! You left me as a frog for three whole days!

"Yeah, well, you deserved it, you crazy old man—"

"Umm, excuse me, but we have arrived," the driver of the carriage suddenly said.

"Oh, good!" Isshin exclaimed, his mood suddenly brightening once more. "Now you can take a look at where you'll be living for a while!"

Ichigo sighed and opened the carriage door… to reveal the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Whoa…" he whistled.

"Well, what were you expecting? A dark, creepy, old castle with dead trees around it? Hardly! Honestly, Ichigo, I hope your view of vampires changes after your time here…" Isshin stated. "The Ishida family is quite eccentric. They very much uphold their image as a wealthy family of doctors."

"Right…" Ichigo breathed as he continued to take in the lush gardens and lavish outdoor decorations of the castle.

"Now, then, shall we go inside?" Isshin finally asked.

"Oh—uh—right!" Ichigo stammered as he quickly picked up his bags and followed his father. "Umm, not to be rude or anything, but where are all the servants of this place? Shouldn't there be more people here?"

"Actually, this place only has one servant—a maid, I was told." Isshin replied. "She apparently is very good at keeping the house and garden in order, but can be a bit clumsy."

Ichigo grinned as he let his mind wander. "Hmmm, a maid, huh?"

"Don't get any ideas, Ichigo! You're here on business, remember?"

"Oh, come on! What happened to the whole 'This is how I met your mother' speech?!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

Suddenly, a high-pitched shriek tore them away from their argument.

"That must have been the maid!"

"Come on!"

They both ran in the direction of the scream, only to find a young woman with long orange hair attempting to rouse a young man lying face-down on the floor.

"Young Lord Uryu! Please wake up! Oh, please!" the young woman cried desperately as she continued to shake the young man, now identified as Uryu Ishida.

Isshin crossed the room quickly. "Please, miss, I am one of the doctors sent for by your master. Let me take a look at him."

The maid looked distraught as tears ran down her face. "You—*sniff*—you were sent by Lord Ishida? Oh, thank goodness! Please help him! He's been sick since this morning! I told him not to get out of bed, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

"Don't worry, miss, we'll help him. Ichigo!" Isshin addressed, now in full doctor mode. "Ask the young lady where Uryu's room is and carry him there. I need to get my equipment from the other room."

"Right!" Ichigo replied, quickly reaching the still distressed young maid. "Can you lead me to his room?"

The maid sniffed once more. "Y—yes. Please follow me."

Ichigo nodded and turned the currently inert young man onto his back for easier moving. As he was about to pick him up, however, he was taken aback by the looks of the young man below him. Soft, pale skin framed by silky black hair—he almost mistook him for a young lady.

"Please, sir! It's this way!" The maid cried, desperately trying to snap Ichigo out of his sudden daze.

"Oh—right. Sorry!" Ichigo picked Uryu up, mentally berated himself for letting his mind slip away for even a moment in the current situation. Arriving at their destination, he deposited the young man onto the bed and began to check his vitals. Seeing that the maid was still very concerned for her young master, Ichigo smiled and looked up at her.

"Would you mind going and showing my old man where we are? He's probably lost by now," he stated.

"Oh! Umm—yes, of course!" The maid stammered with a blush as she left the room.

Satisfied that he had calmed her down somewhat, Ichigo went back to his patient. Uryu was lying on the bed, panting softly as if he had physically exerted himself. Now that he had more time to observe the young man, Ichigo realized that, while his skin was pale and soft, it was also marred with dark bags underneath his eyes and a red tint from the fever currently ravaging his body. Ichigo also didn't believe that anyone's skin should be _that _pale—vampire or not.

"Ichigo! How is he?" Isshin stated, entering the room with the maid.

"Running a fever; I haven't checked how high, though. His heart rate and breathing are erratic, as if he's exerted his body," Ichigo replied quickly.

"Hmmm, I have to prepare a mixture," Isshin said, more to himself than anyone else. He turned toward the maid. "Where is your kitchen?"

"Oh! Umm, take a left and straight down the hall. The last door on your right," she stuttered.

"Thank you," Isshin stated before turning back to Ichigo. "I'm going to prepare some medicine. Keep watching him, and yell for me if there are any changes!"

With that, Isshin left the room. Ichigo looked back at the maid. She still seemed upset, so he walked towards her flashing his best smile. "Don't worry! My dad once cured a werewolf of rabies! I'm sure that he'll be able to cure your master!"

The maid smiled. "Thank you very much. I don't know how to thank you enough… For the longest time it's just been me and the young lord here alone in the castle. I do all I can to help him when he falls ill, but lately it's just been too much…" She trailed off somewhat, before looking up at Ichigo with a rather sad-looking smile. "My name is Orihime, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you Dr…."

"Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki. The pleasure's mine!" Ichigo replied, before going back to the bed and checking on the patient. A rather deep breath revealed slightly long incisor teeth, startling Ichigo for a moment. "Oh, that's right… He's a vampire; I forgot."

"Oh, don't worry! He'd never hurt anyone! Not even a fly!" Orihime cried. "My young lord is very gentle and kind! You don't have to worry; he's never once drunk any blood since I started working here three years ago!"

"Oh, I'm not worried! My old man filled me in on the way here. It's fine!" Ichigo assured.

"Oh… Good…" Orihime sighed. "So many people still think that vampires are bad creatures and only live to kidnap women and suck their bodies dry; but never my family. We have always served the Ishida Family, and we are proud of it. More than anything, we just want to show the world that vampires are not the evil creatures we knew so long ago… that they have changed…"

"Ichigo! How is he?" Isshin asked as he reentered the room, startling its two conscious occupants.

"No change. Still breathing erratically. Heart rate is the same. Fever of approximately 102 degrees," Ichigo listed.

"Good," Isshin said as he lifted Uryu's upper half and poured the mixture he had made down his throat. "There's a bowl of cool water and a washcloth on the bedside table. I just brought it from the kitchen. You can use it to help bring down the fever."

"Right," Ichigo said as he dunked the washcloth in the bowl and proceeded to wring it out. Isshin began to place his things back into his bag as Ichigo dabbed the cloth onto the patient's forehead and face. More watching his father than the young vampire below him, Ichigo started in surprise when he looked down only to see the most beautiful, yet intense blue eyes he had ever known gazing tiredly back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter. It was very much appreciated. This chapter will be much shorter, but I am still trying to find a way to put the plot that I have in mind into words… It's a bit harder than it sounds.

Warning: Some of the characters might be slightly out-of-character in order to fit their roles.

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

Isshin began to place his things back into his bag as Ichigo dabbed the cloth onto the patient's forehead and face. More watching his father than the young vampire below him, Ichigo started in surprise when he looked down only to see the most beautiful, yet intense blue eyes he had ever known gazing tiredly back at him.

"Uhhh, Dad?" he finally whispered.

"Who are you?"

Ichigo's attention fixed back onto the vampire in the bed.

"We are doctors. Your father sent for us to help you get over your illness, whatever it might be," Isshin said with a smile. "How are you feeling—?"

"So he will not come himself?" Uryu interrupted in a disapproving tone. "Typical Ryuuken…"

Isshin started for a moment before putting the smile back on. "My name is Isshin Kurosaki. This is my son Ichigo. I, unfortunately, must leave on business of my own, but Ichigo is going to be staying here with you at your father's request."

Uryu stared at Isshin before turning his head to Ichigo.

"I see," he said. "So your father is abandoning you, as well."

"What? No, it's nothing like that!" Ichigo replied.

"Wait—you claim that your name is Kurosaki?" Uryu asked Isshin suddenly, changing the subject. "Are you the same human that my father often mentioned when I would inquire about his past?"

"Hey, wait a minute! I wasn't done—," Ichigo began.

"Yes, I suppose I am that man," Isshin replied, covering Ichigo's mouth. "I'm surprised your father ever mentioned me, though. We weren't exactly on the _best _of terms."

"I apologize. You mistook my meaning. I didn't think that you were his friend at all. In fact, my father only ever muttered your name distastefully when I asked," Uryu stated.

Isshin slumped over, defeated. "Well, of course he did…"

Ichigo glanced from Uryu to Isshin several times. "Hey, does anyone want to let me know just what's going on here?"

"I'm afraid that I am as unaware of our fathers' relationship as you are," Uryu replied, closing his eyes once more, "but enough of this. I am tired."

"Oh, right! I apologize," Isshin said as he touched the young vampire's forehead. "The medicine seems to be taking effect. You were resting rather uncomfortably, so I made a mixture that would help you to sleep a bit more deeply."

"I see," Uryu said drowsily. "Thank… you…"

"Your fever is still pretty high, however, so you need to stay in bed for at least—"

"Forget it, Dad. You lost him," Ichigo interrupted.

Looking down, Isshin removed his hand and realized that the patient had indeed fallen fast asleep. "Well, then. Ichigo, his fever is still pretty high, so you need to keep him in bed for a few days. I trust your medical training will take care of the rest?"

"Yeah, yeah. Treating him probably won't be very easy, but he seems pretty nice, so I think we'll get along just fine," Ichigo replied, taking the bag of medicine from his father.

"Good then. Unfortunately, I just can't keep that village waiting any longer, so I need to leave now. Are you sure you have everything, Ichigo?" Isshin asked.

"Yes, old man, now get out of here! That carriage driver doesn't look too happy," Ichigo grinned as he pointed out a nearby window.

"Right…" Isshin said with a distant look in his eyes. "You'll be all right… Ichigo…"

Confused at his father's sudden change of mood, Ichigo moved closer. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh! Nothing! Just the insane ramblings of a crazy old man! Well, then, I'm off! Have fun, Ichigo!" Isshin laughed as he gave his son a quick hug and rushed out the door.

_I'm not exactly good at this sort of thing_, Ichigo thought, _but I know that those laughs were fake just now..._

Deciding to ignore it for now, Ichigo dragged a nearby chair over to the bed so that he could keep better watch over his charge.

"Umm…"

Ichigo almost jumped as the maid, who had been standing quietly for a while now, finally spoke up.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked. "I mean, there are tons of things left for me to do around the castle, but—well—I mean… Can I do anything for him?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Hey, relax! You have me here now. Trust me when I say that your master is going to be just fine with me taking care of him. My dad may have cured a werewolf of rabies, but I once cured a witch of her warts!"

Orihime smiled slightly. "Well, all right, then. If there's nothing I can do here, then I suppose I'll get back to my other chores… Just call for me if you need me, okay? I have good ears, and the walls rebound a lot of echoes, so I can hear you practically anywhere in the castle!"

"Right; I'll be sure to do that. Thanks," Ichigo said, still smiling.

Orihime left the room quickly, a blush quickly spreading across her face.

_Yeah, things won't be too bad around here…_ Ichigo thought as he sat back in the chair.

* * *

"I see. So the father has left, then?"

"Yes, sir; he left his son there to treat the young vampire," replied a soft voice.

"That makes a total of three in the castle: the vampire, the maid, and, now, the doctor." a rather mischievous-sounding voice mused.

"This will make things difficult! I thought that we were going to destroy the little brat before any doctors got involved!" a new voice hissed.

"Hush. I'm sure that our leader has his reasons for delaying the attack," a low, feminine voice interjected. "So then, what's our next course of action…

…Lord Aizen?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Considering the fact that there may have been some confusion at the end of the last chapter, I will clear everything up. The conversation at the end of the last chapter revealed all of the villains that I am planning to use. The first person to speak was Aizen, the second was Tousen, the third was Gin, the fourth was Grimmjow, and the last was Harribel. Those are the only villains from the actual anime that I will be using in this story (because, personally, I don't really like the others; there were just too many…). I hope that helped.

Also, this is all purely fictional, including everything I say about medicine (since I know almost nothing about the subject).

I do not own Bleach in any way.

* * *

Since Uryu had finally begun to sleep peacefully, Ichigo decided that he would use this time to visit his new room and unpack a few of his things. Orihime had been delighted to show him the way, smiling from ear to ear as she bounced her way down the halls—and by "bounced", I mean _bounced_. Ichigo could find it hard to stare anywhere else but the young maid's chest as he followed her through the castle.

_Oh, man… She's freaking HUGE! No, wait—I can't think like that! I'm not a pervert! Come on… it's not like I'm trying to stare, but she just keeps **bouncing**. It's so hard… to resist…_

Suddenly, Orihime twirled around. "By the way, I was just wondering, what made you decide to become a doctor, like your father?"

"Ahhh!" Ichigo yelled as he covered his eyes, blushing madly. "I was not staring at them! I swear!"

"Huh? Staring at what?" Orihime asked naively.

Ichigo stared in disbelief. _Is this girl for real? She doesn't even realize what she was doing or what I was staring at?_ "Oh—well—nothing. You were saying?"

"I was just asking why you decided to become a doctor… But if it's too personal, I understand!" Orihime quickly bowed. "Please, forgive me for asking such a thing! I forgot that while you're here, you're my master, too…"

_Master?_ Ichigo thought as he drooled slightly. _No, stop! Don't think like that!_

Ichigo cleared his throat loudly. "It's fine! I'm not your master or anything. You can just call me Ichigo. I won't get mad."

"It's not that you'll get mad, it's just that I like to respect those who have higher occupations than I. I'm just a maid…" Orihime said.

"Are you kidding me? You take care of this entire castle—inside and outside—all by yourself! That's incredible! You're the best maid I've ever seen," Ichigo assured.

"Oh, thank you, but it's really nothing," Orihime said as she finally stopped at Ichigo's room and opened the door for him.

"Going back to your previous question, though, I became a doctor because of my mother," Ichigo said quietly.

"Your mother? I would have thought that it was your father…"

"No way! My old man and I don't exactly get along too well. But, when I was little, my mother got an illness, one that wouldn't go away. My dad tried so many medications to help her, and they helped keep her comfortable, but in the end she couldn't fight it anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's all right. Just seeing the way my mother smiled when my father tended to her… It stirred something inside of me. I wanted to see others smile like that at me. I wanted to help them, and if I couldn't, I wanted to make them comfortable with medicine like my father did. So I asked him to train me. It's as simple as that," Ichigo finished as he began unpacking.

"Wow! That's so sweet. You're very kind, Ichigo…" Orihime said tearfully.

"So what about you? How did you come to be a maid here?" Ichigo asked, continuing to put things away.

"Oh, it's no sob story! Really! The women in my family have always been maids, and the men, butlers. My mother just had one daughter, me, and so I was trained to be the new maid when she retired. I've been working here for four years now!" Orihime said quickly. "Well, I should go and get some tea. You must be tired after all that excitement, right? I'll be back soon!"

"Take it to your master's room. I'll be going back there in a minute," Ichigo said as Orihime left the room.

_What was that about? _Ichigo thought. _She seemed like she didn't really want to give away anything about her past… And, wait a second, didn't she say earlier that she had been working here for **three** years? She just changed it to four… She seems a bit too inquisitive, also. I'll have to keep an eye on this girl. Something doesn't feel right…_

Sighing, Ichigo began walking back towards Uryu's bedroom. He was quite surprised upon entering the room, to find the young vampire leaning on his dresser, apparently having tried to walk to the balcony.

"Hey, take it easy," Ichigo said as he hurried to steady his patient. "If my dad gave you what I think he gave you then you had better lie back down. It had a pretty heavy sedative in it, so you should still be out…"

"Well, I'm not," Uryu said crossly. "And I'd like some fresh air since it's cloudy today. Would you help me to the balcony?"

_What a jerk!_ Ichigo thought. "All right, then. But you can't blame me if you pass out before we get there."

Draping Uryu's arm across his shoulders and wrapping an arm around his waist, Ichigo heaved his charge into a semi-standing position and proceeded to walk to the balcony doors. After opening them and setting Uryu down on a bench outside, Ichigo breathed deeply.

"Wow, what a view," he commented.

"The flowers from the garden always smell wonderful, as well. That's one of the main reasons I come out here," Uryu breathed.

"Still awake, I see. Flowers, huh?" Ichigo chuckled. "You sound a little bit like a girl."

"Well, you were the one who mentioned the view in the first place!" Uryu retorted. "I was just attempting to make conversation."

"Hey, keep your fangs on! I was only joking."

"Excuse me? Was that a joke about my race, human?" Uryu asked angrily, attempting to get up, but failing.

"Geez, everything insults you, doesn't it?" Ichigo asked. "Look, I didn't mean any harm in what I said. It's just the way I talk, I guess. Sorry, I've never met anyone quite as sensitive as you before."

Uryu made a slight scoffing noise, but relented. "And I apologize, as well. I am… unwell at the moment, and seem to be in a rather irate mood."

"I'm not surprised. I'm just a bit worried that you aren't still asleep. It's only been about three hours."

"I am tired, but I can only sleep for so long before I awaken and my body will not allow me to rest any longer," Uryu sighed.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About three months now."

"What about the illnesses?"

"About two years."

"And the fainting?"

Uryu paused and thought for a moment. "As long as I can remember…"

"Huh… Well, this might be a bit harder than I thought," Ichigo mused.

"You're not the first doctor to have come here to treat me. None of the others could help me," Uryu looked Ichigo straight in the eye. "What makes you think that you can?"

Ichigo looked surprised for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Because you've got the apprentice of the world's best doctor treating you this time."

Uryu merely blinked before turning to look back at the landscape beyond the balcony. "Yes, I saw your father before, didn't I? Where is he now?"

"He had to go take care of some sick village. The people gathered up all of the money they had in order to pay for my dad to personally come see them. Poor things."

"Still… I continue to wonder just what sort of relationship our fathers seem to have," Uryu thought aloud.

"Yeah, my dad just said that they were old friends. That's it. He seemed pretty evasive on the subject, though."

"My father was the same way. But I also wonder why, if your father was his so-called 'friend', did he not call your father to treat me first, before any other doctors?" Uryu asked.

"Beats me."

"It's almost as if he wanted your father to be a last resort…"

"Hey, quit thinking so hard on it. Our fathers will let us know when they're ready," Ichigo assured.

"Hmm. Maybe your father will. My father doesn't really care too much about me."

"Oh, come on! Every father cares about his son!" Ichigo smiled.

Uryu glared at him. "You haven't met my father…"

"Well, I'm sure I'll get to meet him sooner or later; I mean, I'm going to be living in his _house_ for a while."

"I wouldn't count on it. Father hasn't been home in about five months," Uryu scoffed.

"Right… Well, I think it's time we see if we can't find some way to get you back to sleep!" Ichigo said determinedly.

"E-excuse me?" Uryu stammered, wide-eyed.

"Huh? Not like that! I meant with another medicine of some sort," Ichigo replied.

"Oh, right…" Uryu blushed.

Back in the room, Ichigo had helped situate Uryu back onto the bed and was currently rummaging through his medicinal bag for something.

"Hmmm… that's not it… that's not it… Ah ha! Here we are!" he exclaimed, holding up a doctor's mask and what seemed to be a small plant. "You said that you've only been having insomnia for about three months, right?"

Uryu nodded.

"Well, then, I bet no doctors have ever tried one of these on you before! It's called the _Melatonas _plant," Ichigo said as he walked closer to the bed, wearing the mask.

"What… does it do?" Uryu asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry, it just enhances your melatonin level, the stuff in your brain that helps you fall asleep. There aren't even any side effects, except for the fact that some people have slept for almost a whole day."

"A whole day?" Uryu asked in awe.

"Yep! Now then, lie back. This will put you out pretty quickly," Ichigo warned.

After Uryu had done so, Ichigo squeezed the plant in his grip, causing it to emit a small puff of vapor. Uryu was out in an instant.


	4. Chapter 4

_ "Uryu! Come with me."_

_ "Father? What's going on?"_

_ Fire…everywhere… Everything was burning. Uryu could hear screams coming from every direction as his father pulled him out of bed._

_ "There's no time," his father relied harshly before lowering his tone. "I knew that they would turn on us… They said they wanted to help us, but I could see it in his cold eyes—he was no savior."_

_ "Father?"_

_ No response this time. Uryu was beginning to feel dizzy from the smoke around him. His father was practically dragging him down the halls of… wait. Where was this place? This wasn't the castle…_

_ Quickly dodging another piece of the burning, crumbling ceiling, Ryuuken stopped in his tracks. Uryu gazed ahead, through the flames, and saw a man surrounded by the bodies of dead vampires. The man's cold, brown eyes seemed to mock their attempt at escape._

_ Ryuuken bared his fangs furiously. "Aizen! What have you done?"_

_ "Only what was inevitable," replied the man smoothly. "Please forgive me, Lord Ishida, but I'm afraid that this is where it all ends for you and your filthy kind."_

_ Aizen moved quickly, too quickly. Uryu didn't even know that he had been impaled until he saw the blade sticking out of his chest. His world darkened as the flames consumed him and someone desperately called his name…_

Uryu awoke screaming, his hand clutching his chest where the blade should be; but there was nothing there. He looked around and saw nothing but the plain furnishings of his own room.

_A dream? But I haven't dreamt in so long… _Uryu thought. _I can still hear the screams… I feel rather ill…_

Uryu hardly had time to roll over before emptying the contents of his stomach into a nearby basin.

"Hey, I heard yelling; are you all right?" Ichigo asked, poking his head inside the room. He cursed as he saw what was happening, however, and rushed to the scene. Holding back the strands of hair framing his charge's face, Ichigo waited patiently for the vampire to finish. It wasn't long before Uryu collapsed back onto the bed, panting slightly. Ichigo checked his vitals before going to wet a washcloth.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked as he dabbed Uryu's face with the cloth.

"Nothing…" Uryu replied, still panting. "…just a dream."

"A dream, huh? More like I nightmare, I should think," Ichigo mused, tossing the washcloth aside.

"I suppose you could call it that," the vampire said dazedly. "How long was I asleep?"

"You got quite a bit, sleeping beauty; around eleven hours."

"Eleven hours… That's more than I've slept all week," Uryu thought aloud.

"Yeah, but I have to admit, I was hoping that you'd be feeling _better_ after getting so much sleep," Ichigo joked.

Uryu chuckled lightly. "Hilarious… but if you ever call me sleeping beauty again, I will personally make you my next meal."

"Awww, now don't go and do that! Not after Orihime was so adamant in explaining to me that you had never drunk any blood before," Ichigo cried sarcastically.

"Speaking of which, where is she? She is usually the first to arrive in my room after I awaken," Uryu asked, looking towards the door.

"Well, she was supposed to bring me some tea about twelve hours ago, but I haven't seen her since I spoke with you on the balcony," Ichigo said.

"I see," Uryu said thoughtfully. "That's very strange. It's unlike her to be away for so long. Would you mind going to look for her? I could use some tea after that little incident…"

"Sure. Just promise me I won't have any messes to clean up when I get back," Ichigo smiled.

"Very funny."

Ichigo laughed and ducked out of the room just in time for a vase to crash where he was once standing.

Placing a hand on his forehead, Uryu sighed deeply. _I don't understand. What was that dream about? Why did it make me so violently ill? Aizen… That name sounds so familiar…_

Deciding not to think on it any longer that day, Uryu slowly stood up and made his way to the balcony once more.

* * *

"Orihime! Hey, Orihime!" Ichigo called through the corridors. Having spent most of the time Uryu was asleep unpacking and getting settled in, he had not had a chance to look for the currently missing maid. "That's so weird… Where could she have gone?"

Ichigo heard the front door open a room away, and immediately rushed to the main hall.

"Orihime!" he yelled, startling the girl who appeared to be sneaking in. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! You said that you would bring tea twelve hours ago!"

"Oh, my! I did, didn't I? I'm so sorry!" Orihime cried, bowing low. "I just realized that we were out of the master's favorite brew, so I had to go into town to get some more!"

"Town? There's a town here?"

"Yes! It's not that far through the woods, but there's no road leading to it from here, so I had to walk."

"You walked? In the woods? At _night_?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"And you weren't attacked by a wild animal? Or kidnapped?"

"Nope!"

"But, it still took you twelve hours…" Ichigo sighed, trying to make sense of everything.

"Oh, yes. The town may not be far, but I tend to—umm—well—get lost a lot…" Orihime explained sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Ichigo stared for a moment before hitting his head against his palm. "Whatever… Just please make some tea and bring it to your master's room…"

"R-right!" Orihime said as she ran quickly into the kitchen.

"Okay, either that girl is a real _ditz_ or she's hiding something…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath as he made his way back to the room housing his patient.

* * *

"I see. And you are completely sure that he does not suspect you?" asked a smooth voice.

"Yes, sir!" Orihime responded eagerly. "Well—actually—he might… But then again he might not! In fact, I'm almost 20 percent sure that he doesn't not suspect that I'm not doing something in particular that may or may not—."

"Orihime, that's enough," sighed the voice on the other end of glowing charm the maid held. "Just make sure that you do not do anything else that will cause the human any doubt."

"Yes, of course, Lord Aizen! I will make sure of it!"

"And do not use the packet I gave you until I say so."

"Certainly, my lord!"

"Good girl. I expect a report on the young vampire's condition by the end of the week."

"Yes, sir!"

The charm faded to a regular color and Orihime held it close to her chest. "I promise you, Lord Aizen: I will not fail you!"

Her eyes were blank.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo, having spent some of the time while Uryu was asleep roaming the castle, easily found his way back to the young vampire's room. Slightly concerned that he was not in bed upon arrival, Ichigo sighed as he saw his silhouette behind the curtains of the balcony doors.

"Hey," he greeted once joining his charge.

Uryu turned and regarded him with a nod. "Hello."

After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo finally decided to ask the question that had been pestering him for a while. "How long has Orihime been working as a maid here?"

"What? Where did that come from?" Uryu asked with a slight frown.

"Oh, nowhere in particular…" Ichigo said hesitantly. "I was simply wondering, that's all."

"I see. So you believe that something is off about her, as well," Uryu said quietly.

"What! No way! I mean, I wasn't really _implying _that she was—wait…" Ichigo stammered. "Did you just say 'as well'?"

"Yes. You heard me correctly. Good for you," Uryu smirked. Ichigo, however, did not find it as amusing and huffed. Losing the smile, Uryu continued. "Miss Inoue has been in my service for almost five years now."

"Five years?" Ichigo asked.

"Is there a problem with that number?"

"No, it's just… At first she said that she had been here for three years, then she said four, and now you're saying five," Ichigo stated.

"Hmmm, interesting…"

"So, you've noticed that she's a bit… off, as well?"

"Indeed, I have. It was not always like this, though. Her mother served here as well, and when she passed away, Miss Inoue took her place. She was a fine servant for the first few years; her mother taught her well. She was always happy and energetic; however, a few years ago, she began to act… strangely— almost as if she was under a spell of some sort," Uryu explained.

"A spell?" Ichigo inquired. "Do you think that some witch is trying to pull something on you using her, then?"

"I am unsure. Being the son of a famous doctor certainly gives me some enemies; many people wish to use me to get to my father—or rather my father's money. Regardless, whoever would use such a sweet, innocent girl as Miss Inoue to do their dirty work is most certainly _not _on my good side."

Ichigo chuckled. "You forgot 'naïve'."

Uryu frowned. "She simply has not been properly educated on some everyday matters. You cannot blame her for being somewhat clueless. She has many chores to attend to around the castle, most even I cannot figure out how to accomplish."

"All right, all right! Keep your fangs—."

A swift death glare from Uryu kept Ichigo from finishing his statement.

"Er… I get it," he sweat-dropped.

Uryu looked back out at the landscape. "My dream," he whispered.

"What?"

"My dream that I awoke from so violently earlier—I believe that it has something to do with all of this."

"Huh? How can you tell?" Ichigo asked.

"I have always had somewhat of a—gift, I suppose you could call it," Uryu replied. "A gift of foresight."

"What? Foresight? You mean like seeing the future?"

"Not exactly. You see, it only occurs in my dreams, and it is often extremely unclear. Also, I sometimes forget most of it after I wake up," Uryu clarified. "However, the parts that I do remember always—_always_– come to pass."

Ichigo sat silently for a few seconds, mulling this new information around in his head, before hesitantly asking, "So… what parts of the dream you just had do you still remember?"

Uryu looked down in thought. "I remember that there was a fire… and I was being pulled through the halls of a building I have never seen before. There was a man, standing in the middle of a pile of bodies—vampires, I think—and regarding me calmly, though I could tell that his eyes were simply full of hatred and disdain. He said something about ending the race of vampires. What was his name? I just had it!"

Uryu grabbed his head trying desperately to remember the man's name, but to no avail.

"Hey, calm down! It's all right; I'm sure you'll remember it," Ichigo assured. "So that was your dream? Wow, intense—now I see why you were ill."

"Yeah…" Uryu sighed, upset over his lack of remembrance.

"Anyway, something's up. Someone is obviously out to do you harm, so we should be careful. Hey, you have a bodyguard around here don't you?"

"No."

"Oh, ok, well then—WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?!" Ichigo shouted. "You're the son of a super rich doctor! How could he leave you here unprotected?!"

"He knows that I can take care of myself," Uryu replied nonchalantly. "Despite the fact that I am often ill, I have trained in archery. I am an excellent shot, and barely miss my target. Miss Inoue also knows how to defend herself; she has a shield that she uses quite well in combat. Surely, you have trained to defend yourself in some way?"

Ichigo sweat-dropped. "Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, I've done a little bit of sword-play, but that's it. I don't have my sword, though."

"You didn't bring it with you?"

"Well, excuse me if I didn't think I would have to defend you against a few ruffians!"

"That is understandable, I suppose; but, Ichigo," Uryu began seriously, "I do not believe that our enemy is simply 'a few ruffians'. If my dream is accurate, then we are most likely up against something much worse…"

"Worse?! Come on! I came here to take care of a sick vampire, not be his bodyguard!"

"As I stated before, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. However, if someone should attack me, it is quite likely that they will attack you as well," Uryu stood up. "You must be prepared. Follow me."

Uryu left the balcony and began to travel throughout the many corridors of the castle, Ichigo in tow.

"My father should be returning home in a few days," Uryu said as they continued through the halls. "He will most likely not even stay a full day—just long enough to restock his supplies—but I will let him know of what we suspect. Perhaps he knows something about the man from my dream."

Stopping in front of a large door, Ichigo joked, "Kind of weird to talk about how you dream of guys, isn't it?"

Uryu shot him a dark glare as he opened the door. Ichigo laughed nervously and gulped as they entered the room. "Come on; it was just a joke!"

Ichigo halted in his tracks abruptly as he looked around the room.

"This is the armory. Please, choose whatever weapon you like to defend yourself with," Uryu stated.

"Whoa… My sword at home is nowhere near as well-crafted as these!" Ichigo cried in awe as he ran around the room like a child in a candy store.

"Well then, I insist that whichever weapon you choose, you may take home with you."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. It is the least I can do for making you use a weapon in the first place. I am sure that my father will not mind. We have plenty more where they came from," Uryu replied.

Ichigo looked around the room a few minutes more before stopping in front of a long, black sword. "This sword… it's black. What's it made of?"

"It is metal, simply dyed to look black. It is rather easy to do, really. I believe that one is called 'Zangetsu'."

"Zangetsu," Ichigo breathed as he held the long blade in his hands.

"It seems you've chosen."

"Definitely!" Ichigo remarked.

"Well, then, I suppose we should—."

But Uryu was cut off as another voice entered the conversation.

"Oh! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you two! I brought the tea to your room, young lord, but you weren't there…" Orihime said as she came into the room. "What are you both doing in the armory?"

"We were—." Ichigo began before Uryu interrupted him.

"—Just admiring the craftsmanship of the weapons. Mr. Kurosaki is a fan of such things."

"Oh, really? That's nice!" Orihime smiled.

"Well, then, we should head back for some tea, don't you think so?" Uryu asked as he took the blade from Ichigo's hands and placed it back into its original position.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure," Ichigo replied, finally catching on. Uryu's eyes practically screamed 'It's best not to let her know.'

"All right, then, Miss Inoue. Lead the way," Uryu said as he exited the room with Ichigo.

"Of course! I even brought a few tea cakes as well, since I thought you might be hungry and lunch is still a few hours away…"

Orihime's voice was zoned out from the two following her, however, as they both shared glances of suspicion with each other. Proper maids do not leave their tea carts unattended, nor do they enter a room without first bowing and announcing their presence to their masters.

Something was definitely wrong; and they were going to find out what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo and Uryu sat at a small table located in the young vampire's chambers. As soon as Orihime had left to continue her work, they began to discuss just what they were going to do about her apparent hypnosis.

"As soon as Orihime goes to sleep tonight, we'll go and collect Zangetsu," Uryu said after taking a sip of tea. "If she truly is spying on us, however, then she must have already told whoever is controlling her that we were in the armory."

"That poses a problem… Whoever it is knows that we're suspicious now. He might try to go after Orihime," Ichigo stated worriedly.

"That is unlikely," Uryu replied. "Orihime is most likely his only inside source; I highly doubt he will silence her just because we were in the armory."

"Yeah, but still…" Ichigo trailed off, taking a sip of tea and blanching. "Ugh! What is this? It's disgusting!"

"Oh, yes. I had forgotten that you come from a lower status. It's likely you have never tasted such fine tea," Uryu said smugly. "My apologies."

"Fine tea?! This stuff tastes like sh—."

"Mind your language, _Kurosaki_! Have you forgotten who I am? Did you actually think that just because I talk to you and gave you a sword that we're _friends _now?" Uryu scoffed. "Hardly. You simply needed to understand the severity of the situation."

"Why you little—! Who are you to patronize me on my language? You're just a stuck-up little rich brat! I can't believe that for even a moment I considered you…"

"Considered me what?"

"Nothing. Forget it," Ichigo sulked.

"Well, I can't just forget it, now. You have to tell me!"

"Why are you so interested all of the sudden?! Just a second ago, you said that we weren't friends!"

"And I meant it! It's just… Just that…"

As Uryu trailed off, however, Ichigo began to notice that something wasn't right. The vampire was sweating slightly and his cheeks were flushed.

"Hey, are you—." He was forced to stop mid-sentence, however, as the smaller man began to fall to the side. Catching him before he hit the floor, Ichigo swore loudly.

_Damn! I let my guard down! I got him too over-excited! He's still sick… And I'm still his doctor. I can't believe I was so stupid…_

Guilty thoughts ran through Ichigo's mind as he laid his charge upon the bed.

"What did I tell you… about language… Ichigo…" Uryu said dazedly.

Concerned at Uryu's delayed response to the previous curse word, Ichigo began to retrieve some items to help lower the fever.

The next few days passed slowly for Ichigo. Uryu drifted in and out of consciousness repeatedly, never really falling into true rest until Ichigo made him drink a drowsing tonic. Ichigo spent every day and night at the young vampire lord's bedside, berating himself mentally for not paying closer attention to his own patient. He had no idea why he still felt so attached to Uryu after all that had been said, but for some reason he felt the need… to help him, and not only as his doctor.

For the first time, in his life, Ichigo actually felt _needed_. Sure, he had been the doctor of several people before; but he had never stayed with them more than a few days, and they sure as hell didn't ever need his protection. For some reason, the fact that Uryu had depended on him to be his back-up should anything ever happen made him feel _good_. He had even retrieved Zangetsu the night that Uryu had first fallen ill, and kept it hidden in the room in case he needed it.

A soft groan from Uryu stirred Ichigo from his thoughts and he reached over to re-soak the cloth and return it to his patient's forehead. He paused before settling it, however, and felt the forehead for himself, smiling as he realized that the fever was finally beginning to abate. Suddenly, the door to the room flung open and a very out of breath Orihime rushed into the room.

"The—," she gasped, "The Master is here!"

"What? The Master?" Ichigo asked.

"Young Lord Ishida's father! He's returned to resupply his medical equipment!" she hastily explained. "His carriage is coming up the road now! I have to go and meet him!"

Orihime hurried out of the room before Ichigo could say anything else.

"Damn it… We were supposed to tell him what was going on," Ichigo sighed. "I don't know if I can do it alone. Dad said that he was pretty cold..."

"Nothing has changed."

Startled by the voice coming from the bed, Ichigo looked up to see that Uryu had awoken, and his half-lidded eyes were staring straight at the ceiling.

"Are you sure? You've been rather ill the past few days."

"I will still speak with my father concerning the matter at hand. He needs to know."

"Even so, I don't want you out of bed yet. Your fever is starting to go down finally, but I think it's best you keep resting. I'll have Orihime bring your father in here," Ichigo stated.

"I do not think that he will comply, but you can try," Uryu sighed, his eyes slipping shut once more.

Ichigo nodded as he stood up and left the room in search of the maid. He found her, not carrying in bags as he had originally expected, but quickly scurrying after a tall, white-haired man who was currently walking very quickly through the halls. Ichigo froze in his place as he came face-to-face with Lord Ryuuken Ishida.

_Wow… My old man wasn't kidding. This guy is like an iceberg!_

"Ummm… hello," he stammered.

"Who is this?" the man asked Orihime.

"Oh! He's the doctor Mr. Kurosaki sent to stay with your son. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I see," Lord Ishida replied, turning back to Ichigo. "So you are the son of Isshin Kurosaki?"

"Yes, sir; I have trained under him for most of my life," Ichigo replied as calmly as he could.

"Well, then, I only hope that you are not as incompetent as your instructor."

"Hey! My old man may be a bit weird, but he is by no means 'incompetent'—!"

"Yes," Ryuuken interrupted harshly, turning away. "Yes, he is. He is… an extremely foolish man."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he realized that the man must have been referring to some memory of Isshin that he didn't know about. "What are you talking about? Just what are you say—."

"Forget about that," the man said curtly. "The maid has informed me that my son is currently ill?"

"Well, yes. For the past few days he has had a rather serious fever, but it has begun to subside. He wishes to speak with you," Ichigo said professionally. He felt rather insignificant in the presence of the vampire lord, and used his most formal speech so as not to seem like an imbecile.

"I do not have the time at the moment—."

"Please, sir. It is… _extremely _important," Ichigo emphasized, glancing quickly at Orihime before returning his gaze to the man.

Realizing his point, the vampire decided to relent. "Very well. Miss Inoue."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Carry all of my bags inside. You know where to place them. Do not touch anything inside." Ryuuken ordered.

"Of course!" Orihime replied as she scurried away.

"Take me to him," the vampire said after a moment.

Soon after, they were entering the room of the young lord. Uryu had managed to assume a decent position to greet his father in, sitting himself up to lean against the headboard of the bed.

"I am surprised that you were able to convince him so quickly," he stated.

"You believe that I have not noticed just what it is that you wish to bring to my attention?" Ryuuken asked coldly.

Ichigo glanced from one vampire to the other. _Great… There's two of them._

"You wish to discuss the fact that our maid is not herself, am I correct?"

"You are."

"She has been this way for approximately two years?"

"Yes."

"I am aware of this and currently looking into the matter. Was there anything else?"

"Yes. It regards a dream."

At this, Ryuuken started. "You had another dream?"

"Yes. I was in an unknown location. I believe you were there, as well. There was fire, and the bodies of many vampires, all slain by a single man standing amidst the flames."

Ryuuken walked closer to the bed. "A man? Do you recall what he looked like?"

"He was tall and had brown hair, slicked back aside for a single strand. Most captivating, however, were his eyes. They seemed to glare straight through my soul. I recall someone shouting his name, but I cannot remember what it was, now."

"Aizen…" Ryuuken said distantly.

All of the sudden, with that single word, the entire dream came flooding back into Uryu's mind—his father ushering him along, the flames blocking their path, the blade in his chest, "_The end of you and your filthy kind._"

Uryu gasped as his eyes returned to focus and he saw Ichigo staring down at him worriedly and his father regarding him with a nod.

"You remembered the rest?" the vampire asked.

"Y—yes," Uryu replied shakily. "You were there, trying to get me out of the building, but the flames prevented us from escaping. Then we saw him. The man—Aizen—was standing there. You yelled at him for betraying you, and he in turn replied that it was the end for the race of vampires. Then… there was a blade… in my chest…"

Uryu reached a hand up to where the blade had been sticking out. "I didn't even see him coming."

Ryuuken exhaled slowly. "I had truly thought that he was finished that night."

"What?"

"I had wanted to keep this story from you, but I believe that it is now crucial for you to know. You should know the reason you are so often ill… and the reason for your mother's death."

"My mother's death? I thought she died in childbirth?"

"She did, indeed; however, your birth was not the cause. If certain events had not occurred, she would still be with us," Ryuuken explained.

"Certain events?"

"Stop repeating every word I say and listen!" Ryuuken chided. "I will only recount these events once, for the guilt still weighs heavily even on me."

At this, Uryu silenced himself and allowed his father to speak.

"What you saw in your dream was not a vision of the future, but a memory of the past—one of your mother's memories. Nineteen years ago, we did not live in this castle. My skills as a doctor had not yet been noticed, so your mother and I were living in a small colony of vampires. The leader of this colony… was a vampire named Sosuke Aizen."

"What?! That doesn't make any sense!" Ichigo shouted. "In Uryu's dream, he said that Aizen wanted to destroy the race of vampires! He even called them filthy!"

"If you would silence yourself and listen, I will explain. And what right do you have to call my son by his first name? You are not his equal; show some respect," Ryuuken replied.

Ichigo grunted, but let him continue.

"At the time, we had truly thought Aizen to be a simple vampire like the rest of us. He was kind and gentle; we had no reason to suspect that he would betray us. He was an excellent leader. However, things began to change when we began to find vampires dead around the colony, drained of blood."

Ichigo looked as if he were about to question this, but a swift glance from both Uryu and Ryuuken silenced him once more.

"Life in the colony went on, but it was clear that something was wrong. More vampires were being found dead, and Aizen was doing nothing. It wasn't until it was too late that we realized we had been betrayed," Ryuuken continued. "Aizen and his council were not what we had originally thought them to be. Rather than simple vampires, they referred to themselves as 'The Espada'. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, but they drank the blood of vampires. I am unsure even today of whether or not they are simply rogue vampires, or if they are some sort of different race. The night they revealed their secret to the colony… was the same night your mother went into labor.

The fire began shortly after she began having contractions. I heard screams and fighting, so I was forced to pull your mother out of bed in order to get out of the colony. However, just as we were about to make our escape, Aizen appeared. He said the same words you heard in your dream, before using his enhanced speed to get behind us, and stab your mother through the chest. He slashed me across the back, but I was able to recover swiftly and drag myself and your mother through a nearby window."

I didn't know what else to do. In my injured state, I couldn't help your mother. Vampires are resilient, but a blade through the chest is enough to kill one. Your mother was in great pain, so I took her to a human doctor I had often encountered: Isshin Kurosaki. He was surprised at my arrival, since I was covered in blood and carrying a seemingly dead woman; but, after ushering his wife and young son out of the room, he welcomed us and tried his best to help your mother. He and I both knew that it was futile, however; there was no way that your mother was going to survive… but at least you could.

The birth lasted for hours, and your mother was fading quickly. Isshin—that stupid fool—did something that even I was unprepared for in order to help you come into the world… He gave your mother some of his own blood."

This shocked Uryu more than anything his father had said before. Vampires don't drink blood, because they found that once they do, they are bound to the bloodline that they drank from for life.

"The blood worked quickly, strengthening your mother until she gave birth to you. We were both surprised, however, when the first thing that you did was bite Isshin Kurosaki. It seems that, when Isshin gave your mother his blood, some of it was transferred to you as well, giving you the desire for more."

"So then… The reason I have always been sickly…" Uryu asked quietly.

"…Is because you have been deprived of the bloodline you drank from so many years ago," Ryuuken finished.

Ichigo had remained silent, also shocked at everything he had heard.

"Mr. Kurosaki allowed me to stay with him for a time, provided I keep you away from his family. He is the one who began my career as a well-known doctor. About two years after you were born, I had earned enough to buy this castle. I hired a maid, Miss Inoue's mother, to keep the place looking decent; but other than that, I did not want anyone else to know of our whereabouts. However, it would seem as if we have finally been discovered. I knew that Aizen was still alive and hiding somewhere, but I had hoped that he would not come after us again."

After a few minutes of silence, Uryu spoke. "Before, you said that I had a memory of the past. How is that possible? It was definitely me in that dream…"

"Simply because it was your own mind that viewed the memory. Trust me when I say that it was unquestionably a memory of your mother's."

"So what about Orihime? Do you think that it was this Aizen guy who hypnotized her?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. As I recall, Aizen had a special ability that allowed him to control the minds of those he wished. I have no doubt that he is behind this," Ryuuken replied.

Turning to Uryu once more, Ryuuken paused and took a deep breath. "Uryu, never in a million years had I thought that I would be forced to ask this of you, but you must be at your full strength for what is to come. And so, Uryu…

…you must drink Ichigo Kurosaki's blood."


	7. Chapter 7

Complete silence filled the room. No one dared move; indeed, they hardly dared to breathe.

"Excuse me," Uryu finally began quietly, "but did you just say that I had to _drink _Ichigo Kurosaki's _blood_?"

"Yes," was the curt response he received.

Anxious about just how the man in question was handling this, Uryu turned his eyes to Ichigo. The strawberry's eyes, however, were shadowed beneath his bangs—his expression unreadable.

"Listen," Uryu finally stated angrily, looking back at his father. "I have been handling my illnesses _just fine _without drinking blood! If you even think about asking me to drink the blood of the only doctor around here actually trying to _help _me, then I can assure you—."

"He's right," a soft voice interrupted.

Uryu started in shock; the voice had come from Ichigo.

"Think about it," the man continued. "You drank from my father, so it's only natural that my blood would have the same—erm…nutrients as his."

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Uryu berated. "Think about what you're saying! I'm not going to _drink _from you! And you!" Uryu turned to his father. "This was your plan all along wasn't it?! You planned to bring a member of the Kurosaki family here just so I could drink their blood!"

"I've had enough of your insolence!" Ryuuken suddenly shouted, baring his fangs before settling down once more. "You will not raise your voice at me. Yes, I do admit that I did indeed contact Isshin Kurosaki asking if I could… borrow some of his blood for you to drink. I was only going to have the maid mix it in with your food; imagine my surprise when he said that I could have his son instead, for a time. This was not what I had originally intended."

"He did WHAT?!" Ichigo suddenly shouted, coming out of his stupor. "Rotten old man! He was just looking to get rid of me, wasn't he? I can't believe it! He even promised that there wouldn't be any blood-sucking…"

"Ah. There's the Ichigo Kurosaki I have come to know over the past few days," Uryu said with a slight smile. "Honestly, being so serious is simply not your thing."

"Coming from the one who claims that we haven't become friends…" Ichigo muttered.

Uryu looked down slightly. "That's beside the point."

"And the point?"

"I _will not _drink from you."

"Well good! Now I'm not so sure I want you drinking from me! I was just trying to be nice and—."

A sudden scream tore them from their conversation, however. All three, Uryu leaning heavily on Ichigo, made their way to the sound. Standing in the hallway, covered in tea with the fine china lying shattered on the floor, stood Orihime with a large brown and black werewolf snarling at her while sniffing the air.

"Sado! What on earth are you doing?" Ryuuken shouted. "I did not hire your services for you to antagonize my maid!"

The werewolf seemed confused for a moment before backing down and returning to its original state, a young darker-skinned man (perhaps in his early twenties) with black hair.

"Forgive me, Lord Ishida. She smelled… off. I did not like it. I saw it as a threat," the werewolf finally said.

"I understand. It will be discussed. Miss Inoue, if you are unharmed, please return to the kitchen for a time. I thank you for attempting to bring us tea, but it is not needed at this moment. Please leave us in private for a time."

"Y-yes, my lord…" Orihime shakily replied as she rushed to the kitchen, not even bothering to pick up the broken china.

"All right. I'll finally ask. Who is this guy?" Ichigo asked after a moment.

"My sentiment exactly…" Uryu seconded.

Ryuuken beckoned the werewolf to come closer. "This is Yasutora Sado. He is a wandering werewolf who lost his pack many years ago. He has been working as a bodyguard for hire; I figured that with recent events, it would be best for this castle to have some protection."

"You hired a bodyguard?" Uryu asked.

"It looks like I won't be using Zangetsu after all…" Ichigo said disappointedly.

"Zangetsu? You took him to the armory?" Ryuuken questioned harshly.

"I did not know that you were bringing home a bodyguard, so I decided to give him some means of protecting himself and me," Uryu replied.

"I see… Understandable, I suppose. Keep the sword. It may be needed soon enough," Ryuuken stated as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Uryu called.

"To speak with the maid. I believe that I can figure out if Aizen has truly returned or not by spending some time in her presence," came the reply. "In the meantime, you should get to know the bodyguard, and possibly execute the activity I suggested earlier."

With that, Ryuuken was gone, leaving behind a blushing vampire, irritated doctor, and slightly confused werewolf.

Sighing, Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Has he always been like that?"

"Always," was Uryu's curt reply.

Sighing once more, Ichigo turned to the werewolf. "So a vampire hired a werewolf? Aren't you guys supposed to be mortal enemies or something?

Sado looked confused, as did Uryu. "No."

"Why would we be mortal enemies?

Ichigo sweat-dropped. "Oh, just a weird thought, I guess. So, what was your name again?"

"Yasutora Sado."

"Yasutora… Chado?"

"No, Sado."

"Well, that won't do. I like Chado better; but let's shorten it a little. How about Chad?" Ichigo asked, grinning.

"Did you just give someone you just met a new name? You're unbelievable…" Uryu stated. "My apologies, Mr. Sado."

"It's all right. He can call me what he wants. I have actually been known by several different names during my travels. Chad is fine."

"Great!" Ichigo jumped, jostling Uryu in the process. "Chad it is, then!"

Shaking the werewolf's hand, Ichigo smiled even wider. "Welcome to the crazy home with whacked up vampires who refuse to drink blood, bouncy maids with hidden agendas, and doctors who are just as confused as you are!"

Uryu sweat-dropped. "I think you need to lie down, Ichigo… You're getting a bit crazy…"

"Am I? And who gave you permission to use my first name? Only _friends _can use my first name! Last I checked, we weren't friends, remember?"

Uryu sighed loudly. "Look, I apologize for my behavior, but I was rather ill with a fever and incoherent—."

"Incoherent? You're going to blame that all on the fever?"

"No! Well, yes… I'm not sure!" Uryu said quickly.

"Well, it has to be one or the other! Do you just hate me all the time or only when you have fevers?" Ichigo mocked.

"I don't hate you at all!"

"Well, then, what is it?"

"Maybe I just don't like to get close to people!"

Complete silence filled the halls. Ichigo dropped his next remark and stared at the floor, in the opposite direction of Uryu, who was doing the exact same thing.

"Uhhh… Anyone want to tell me just what's going on here?" Chad finally asked. "I was only told that I would be protecting a vampire lord's ill son."

Ichigo and Uryu looked at each other briefly before looking at Chad.

"You're right. I apologize; we're acting rather immature. I'll explain everything in the privacy of my room. Come."

* * *

"I see…" Chad stated softly. "So the only way for you to regain your health and be able to defend yourself against this Aizen person is to drink Ichigo's blood."

"Yes, unfortunately," Uryu replied.

They had spent a great deal of time in Uryu's room, explaining the events of the last few days. After finishing, a heavy silence fell upon the room. Sensing the need to leave the two alone, Chad stood.

"I'll just go and check on the vampire lord, now. He's been gone a while," he said.

"Right… Thank you," Uryu said distantly as the door closed.

"Look…" Ichigo began after a minute.

"You need not say anything. I am as much to blame as you are."

"Right… About what I said earlier, I meant it. About drinking my blood, I mean. It's fine. If you… want to…"

"You do realize what you're implying, don't you? Once I drink you're blood, there can be no turning back. When I drank your father's blood, I was a small child; now I am grown. The effects will be different. I will be attached to you… for life. If I go even just a few days without drinking your blood…"

"I know," Ichigo cut in, moving closer to the young vampire. "I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like I was meant to do this. I feel like my whole life has been leading up to this; I'll be able to help someone like I never have before. Having someone so dependent on me for life… actually makes me feel good."

Uryu scoffed, smiling nervously as he moved closer to Ichigo.

"Ichigo… Before I do this… I want to make it very clear to you that I _do _think of you as a friend. I was just so afraid to say it before. I've just… never had anyone—."

"That's enough," Ichigo said softly, hushing Uryu with a finger on his lips. "I understand. Go ahead. I trust you."

Uryu nodded before moving his mouth up to Ichigo's neck. Taking a deep, shaky breath through the nose, Uryu softly bit into the flesh. Once the first drop of blood hit his mouth, both felt a powerful shock rush through them, disorienting them and causing them both to fall flat onto the bed. It was the most amazing experience either of them had ever felt, taking their breaths away as they fought against the dizzying euphoria threatening to send them both to sleep. However, after only a few mouthfuls, Uryu released the other and succumbed to an almost trance-like sleep, Ichigo following soon after.

* * *

A/N: Before you ask: no, there will not be any sex scenes in this fanficiton. It will be slightly shounen ai, but that is all. Thank you to my all of my readers who continue to support my confidence with your wonderful reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo was the first to awaken. It didn't seem as if he had been asleep for very long, but from how dark it had gotten, it had most likely been hours. He sat up slowly, careful not to jar the young vampire still sleeping beside him.

_This is so weird… Why do I suddenly feel so attached to him? _Ichigo thought as he ran a hand through Uryu's hair.

"Finally awake, I see."

Ichigo swiftly turned his head to face the older vampire sitting beside the bed, calmly observing them. Before Ichigo could say anything, Ryuuken continued.

"You made the right decision. I don't often give these words away, so do not expect to hear me say them again: thank you."

Ichigo said nothing, but nodded looking back at Uryu.

"You feel a strange pull to him now? It's only natural; you've become his game. You both need each other now. When you are apart, you will both feel nothing but the urge to be together again. If you are apart for more than one week, seven days, then Uryu will die."

"I still don't get it," Ichigo finally said. "If he drank my father's blood, then why isn't my old man his game?"

"Uryu's body was too small to understand its need for blood at that age. Now that he is older, he is able to create a bond the way that he did with you. That is why the vampires found ways to cease their blood-drinking—they were tired of the bloodlust and sorrow that came with the bond it made. In older times, humans died from almost anything. Starvation, dehydration, sickness—many things contributed to the deaths of the humans. Humans have the only blood that vampires are able to drink, and so when they died, their vampire bonds died as well. It was becoming too painful for our race to endure, so we found ways around it."

"I see… Hey, where's Chad?" Ichigo suddenly asked, looking around.

"Chad? You mean the werewolf? I can't exactly say that I approve of the sudden change," Ryuuken reprimanded. "But he is with the maid. During my talk with her, things got a bit… rough."

"Rough?! What on earth are you talking about?!" Ichigo thought, dirty thoughts filling his mind.

"Honestly, is that all you young men can think about nowadays? The humans are getting worse than I thought. Gods, I wish Isshin had a female child Uryu could have bonded with instead…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"What's going on?" a small voice suddenly asked.

"Sorry, Uryu; did we wake you?" Ichigo asked, suddenly quieting down and stroking the smaller one's hair.

Both Uryu and Ichigo's eyes widened before Ichigo pulled away and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Uh—I'm sorry. I don't know what made me do that!" Ichigo apologized quickly.

"Don't be. It's just the bond; it took me by surprise a little, that's all," Uryu smiled slightly before turning to Ryuuken. "I heard something about your talk with Miss Inoue as I was waking. What did you discern?"

"It is most definitely Aizen who is behind her strange actions. He actually possessed her himself in the middle of the conversation."

"Possessed? He has such a strong hold on her that he can possess her at will?" Uryu asked.

"It would appear so. Do not forget that she has been under his control for a few years, now," Ryuuken replied.

"So what happened, then? Did she—he—attack you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Not at first. He wanted only to talk. We spoke of what he had done nineteen years ago on that fateful night… and why he did it. He stated his reason quite clearly and calmly: he wants to destroy the race of vampires in any way possible."

"What?! Why?" Ichigo yelled.

"Because he and his followers have become too dependent on us. He believes that if he kills each and every last vampire, then their bloodlust will disappear and they will be able to live fully once again."

"That's insane! If they kill every last vampire, they'll die, too!" Ichigo retorted.

"I raised the same point."

"And that is when Aizen used Miss Inoue to attack you?" Uryu asked.

"Yes, but not out of rage. Aizen is far too calm and clever for that; he used Miss Inoue to test my strength. He mentioned not needing her anymore while we were sparring, and my suspicions were confirmed when the foreign presence I had felt before disappeared from her entirely after the fight. He appears not to know of the blood-bond at this time."

"He took his control away from Miss Inoue? Just like that? There is hardly any doubt that he is now getting ready to take action against us," Uryu stated.

"It would seem so."

"And Orihime? Is she all right?" Ichigo asked.

"Goodness, you humans certainly don't know the meaning of the word 'respect', do you? Even maids have honor, foolish boy; remember that," Ryuuken chided.

Ichigo scoffed, but said nothing else.

"Miss Inoue is currently inert. She collapsed after Aizen's presence left her."

"Is she all right?" Uryu asked concernedly.

"Yes. She will be fine. That is why I left Sado with her—to protect her in case something should happen."

"So we know that he's planning an attack…" Ichigo began. "Now what?"

* * *

Aizen smiled slightly as his consciousness returned from the maid's body.

_Ah, Ryuuken… You never learn, do you? Your fighting technique is the same today as it was all those years ago. And here I was hoping you would at least present some sort of a challenge to me this time._ He thought. _No matter. I suppose it would not have done you any good after all._

He opened his eyes and glanced left, then right, at the four people currently sitting around him… then he stood.

"My fellow Espada… It is time."

Those three words caused relieved smiles to cross briefly over all four faces as a certain blue-haired Espada shouted for joy.

Aizen smiled with them as they rose to begin preparing for their attack.

_It has begun, my old friend. I am afraid that your death is coming swiftly… along with the death of your son._

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know; it was a rather short chapter considering how long it has been since I updated. I have been having somewhat of a block, but now I believe I have a clear view of the ending. A few more chapters left in this story before I begin my next idea.

In other news…BLEACH EPISODE 304 FINALLY AIRES IN ENGLISH THIS SATURDAY! Sorry; I'm extremely excited. I've been waiting almost two years to watch it in English! …even if the English voice acting isn't anywhere near as good as the Japanese…


	9. Chapter 9

"So we know that Aizen's planning an attack…" Ichigo began. "Now what?"

Ryuuken glared directly at the two still sitting in the bed. "Is it not obvious?"

"We retaliate," Uryu finished for his father.

Nodding his approval, Ryuuken continued. "We have all the weapons we need in the armory along with a werewolf and, provided she awakens in time, Miss Inoue, who will prove to be an invaluable shield."

"You can't seriously be thinking of using Orihime, can you?" Ichigo yelled.

"She has proven herself in battle many times before now. She is most certainly capable of defending both herself and others. Attacking, however, is quite a different story indeed. She is not skilled in the offensive arts, so she will be placed on the defensive."

"Understood," came a voice from the doorway.

Turning their heads toward the voice, the three saw both Orihime and Chad standing just outside the room.

Orihime walked in swiftly and bowed low to the ground in front of Ryuuken. "Please forgive me, my lord. After I awoke, this werewolf explained what had happened. I have no recollection of what has apparently happened in the past two years; the last thing that I can remember is seeing a strange man in the marketplace of the village. I was told that I have been under that man's control ever since. Please, my lord, forgive me for being so weak!"

Ryuuken did not hesitate in replying, albeit rather coldly. "You are forgiven. Aizen is very crafty; it was not your fault that he took control over your mind."

"But, my lord—."

"Enough," Uryu interrupted. "Apologies are not what we need at the moment. What we need is a plan to defeat this Aizen and keep the race of vampires from disappearing entirely."

"Oh—yes, young lord, of course. Forgive my rudeness," Orihime replied. "I am at your disposal, my lord. Tell me what to do."

Ryuuken regarded her for a moment. "Go ready your shields, Miss Inoue; you will need them."

"Yes, sir!" Orihime dashed out of the room.

"Sado, follow me. We are going to the armory to prepare the weapons that we will need. Uryu, Kurosaki, meet us there."

"What? Why can't we just go with you now?" Ichigo asked, standing from the bed.

"Because Uryu's first drink of blood was simply a few mouthfuls to create the bond. He needs more to sustain his body for the fight that is to come. Rectify this, and meet me in the armory afterwards. I do not expect it should take more than ten minutes."

With that, Ichigo and Uryu were once again left alone in the room. Ichigo glanced at Uryu hesitantly, to find that he was avoiding his gaze just as well. Sighing, Ichigo sat back down on the bed.

"I guess we have to, huh?" he finally said.

"I suppose so," Uryu replied, moving the short distance to Ichigo's side. "It won't be too bad, however, considering the strong pull we both seem to have towards each other now."

"Yeah…" Ichigo breathed, suddenly feeling just how close he was to the other. Turning to look at the vampire, Ichigo realized with a start that they were both staring directly into the other's eyes. For a long while, neither seemed able to look away—transfixed on the person before them—and slowly moving closer… and closer…

Lips met gently—hesitantly—as if they were afraid of breaking the one that they were kissing. A few seconds later, the two pulled apart. Staring at each other once more, neither Ichigo nor Uryu needed any more convincing before coming back together in another kiss; this one a bit more forceful, but not so much lustful. After a minute, the two pulled apart once more, panting slightly.

"Wow…" Ichigo breathed. "That was… that was… wow…"

"Excellent vocabulary choice," Uryu laughed breathlessly.

"Be quiet! I don't even know what made me do it…"

"The bond, perhaps? I have to admit, I didn't think that having such a bond with a human would steal my first kiss…" Uryu said.

"Yeah? Well, likewise in having a bond with a vampire," Ichigo added.

"So it seems we both lost a small piece of our innocence today… Let's not lose another, just yet; my father is waiting for us to finish what we haven't even started yet."

"Right…" Ichigo gulped. "Well, go ahead, then."

Uryu hesitated for a moment before leaning in towards Ichigo, giving him a slight peck on the cheek before sinking his teeth into his neck. The drink lasted only a few minutes before Uryu pulled away, lightly licking his lips of the blood remaining.

Looking at each other once more, Uryu was about to say something when clapping from the windowsill threw both of their attentions towards it.

"Wow. That was _quite _a show, I must say. It truly touched me to the bottom of my nonexistent heart," said the blue-haired man currently occupying the windowsill.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked, moving slightly in front of Uryu.

"Oh, that's right. Introductions are in order, right? The name's Grimmjow, and you're Ichigo Kurosaki, and the bratty little vampire cowering behind you is Uryu Ishida."

"I 'cower behind' no one!" Uryu yelled, pushing Ichigo out of the way.

"Right, right—of course not. I suppose it doesn't quite matter anyway, since I'm just gonna kill you both," Grimmjow smirked.

"What—?"

But Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence before he suddenly felt a hand press against his head and throw him across the room and through the wall.

"Ichigo!" Uryu yelled. _What on earth just happened?! He moved so fast I couldn't even see him!_

"Hey, there, pretty boy. Just you and me now," Grimmjow sneered into Uryu face.

Quickly dodging an attack, Uryu marveled at the speed of the assassin. _He did it again! What on earth is he? One of the Espada my father spoke of?_

"Pretty quick, aren't you?" Grimmjow laughed. "Won't help you…"

Uryu started in shock as he realized that Grimmjow was suddenly behind him.

"…because I'm faster."

Uryu's eyes widened even more as he suddenly felt a strong grip restraining him and a mouth moving across his neck.

"Lord Aizen said that it doesn't matter how I get rid of you; he even said that it doesn't matter if I succeed or not, because the storm's about to come anyway. Think of it this way: I'm doing you a favor ending your miserable existence now instead of later."

With that, his teeth plunged into Uryu's neck. Silently screaming, Uryu felt as if he was burning from the inside out.

"Uryu!" a voice called from the doorway as blood suddenly filled his vision. The pressure on his neck released and he slid to his knees, holding the wound. Looking up, Uryu noticed the assassin was now standing a few feet away, trying to staunch the blood flowing freely from his now-severed right arm. His father stood in the doorway with Ichigo, who was bleeding slightly from his forehead. Chad stood next to Uryu in his wolf form, the severed arm hanging limply from his mouth. Spitting it out, he began growling at Grimmjow.

"Oh? You have one of those _things _here?" Grimmjow stated angrily.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?" Ryuuken asked heatedly.

"Lord Aizen sent me to tell you that he's coming, and he's coming soon. He said that I could try my best to kill you, too; but I didn't know you had _that_," Grimmjow replied, gesturing to Chad as he backed up towards the window. "He's my cue to leave."

"Leave?" Ryuuken asked, suddenly appearing by the window. "Surely you cannot be thinking of leaving so soon? Now we know that Aizen isn't expecting a werewolf to join the fray, and we cannot have you telling him now, can we?"

"The hell?! How did you learn that technique?! Only we Espada should know that!"

"You are not the only ones with hidden abilities," Ryuuken replied. "Yet another reason why you are already dead to me."

Ichigo rushed over to Uryu to make sure that he was all right as Ryuuken and Chad circled the Espada, cutting off any escape routes.

"You made a mistake attacking my home with no back-up… a mistake that you will pay for dearly now."

"And just what makes you think I have no back-up?" Grimmjow grinned. "Hey! Ichimaru! Get in here! I need you!"

All five occupants of the room turned their faces to the window once more, where they noticed a white-haired man sitting on a tree outside, smiling oddly at them.

"Gin! Come on! I need you, here!" Grimmjow yelled again.

Gin said nothing, but instead stood up and, after a moment, jumped down and disappeared.

"Gin! Gin, you bastard! What are you doing?!" Grimmjow howled.

"It would seem Lord Aizen has no further use for you," Ryuuken smirked. "How intriguing…"

Grimmjow gulped at the murderous look in Ryuuken's eyes.

"Sado, he's all yours."

The werewolf let out a satisfied snarl before jumping onto the nearly hysterical Espada.

Both Ichigo and Uryu averted their eyes from the scene; the sounds enough made them almost physically ill. After a few moments, it was over. Tearing the curtains down, Ryuuken threw them over what was left of the Espada's body, not wanting to look upon it any longer, and walked to where Uryu and Ichigo were sitting.

"Uryu, are you all right?" he asked, crouching down.

"I—I think so. He didn't take that much…" Uryu replied shakily, clinging desperately to Ichigo. "To be honest, I didn't believe you when you said that Espada drink the blood of vampires; but now… now… dear gods, it felt absolutely dreadful… Tell me it doesn't feel like that when I drink your blood, Ichigo?"

"What? No, not at all. To tell you the truth it actually feels really good when you… well, you know…" Ichigo replied sheepishly.

"Good," Uryu breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. If I were causing you the same pain that I felt…"

"Well, you aren't, so don't dwell on it too much, okay?" Ichigo reassured.

Smiling slightly, Uryu stood up along with Ichigo and Ryuuken as Chad changed back into his human form. They all glanced at the lump of curtains across the room.

"One down…" Ichigo began before Ryuuken continued.

"…and four more to go."


End file.
